


i like the way (you look at me)

by stebeee



Category: HIStory3 - 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped, HIStory3: 圈套 | HIStory3: Trapped
Genre: Absolute trust, After Tang Yi Leaves Prison, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Shao Fei being all worried but Tang Yi loves him unconditionally, Shao Fei is Captain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 10:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stebeee/pseuds/stebeee
Summary: Everyone is just staring at him, something unspoken hanging in the air."What are you guys looking at?" Shao Fei frowns, pausing mid-way in his presentation."Uh... Boss," one of the rookies that joined just last month stammer. "I don't think the suspect's type is Zhao Zi Ge. You just kind of... described yourself."Or, Shao Fei needs to flirt with a suspect for a particular work mission, and it just so happens that the suspect's type is Shao Fei. Shao Fei knows he's going to be sleeping on the couch tonight. He just knows it.





	i like the way (you look at me)

**Author's Note:**

> For anon's ask: If Tang Yi discovered that Shao Fei kissed another person for a work mission what would he do?? Have you a headcanon? 
> 
> It turns out that yes anon, I do got a headcanon. Posted this on Tumblr as half a ficlet or something to answer anon's ask and it kind of snowballed into an absolute mess so here I am.
> 
> Posting it here for @florbexter the lovely, lovely angel <3

Most days, Shao Fei’s pretty happy where he is right now. He’s Captain of Investigative Team Three, the rookies that joinedhave finally stopped tip-toeing around him and Zhao Zi has gotten a hell lot better at actually turning up on time as his back-up when he sorely needs it.

Shao Fei has _not_ forgotten the mountain-kidnapping incident where his best friend and partner decided that it was instant noodles and hoe (Jack) over bros.

Then there are days like this.

———————————

Their latest case involves a suspect who’s been selling illegal drugs to his dates, with the most recent one almost dying in an overdose just a few nights ago. The interesting thing was that the drugs that were found in the man’s body wasn’t anything that was currently existent in the market, which meant Taipei had a single drug dealer, probably concocting something out of his own basement and endangering the lives of others by putting the unknown substance up for sale.

Interpol identified the drug dealer as Huang Zi Feng, and the Chief also reminded (and stressed, and also glared at) Shao Fei how important it is that they catch this suspect. Apparently, the man has been sighted all over Southeast Asia the past few months, and Interpol wants to catch him before he makes a larger drug supply deal with any prominent gangs in the region.

Shao Fei’s all for taking charge of the case. The problem is, Interpol needs hard evidence that Huang Zi Feng is actually dealing the drugs himself for the case to stick. This also means that Team Three needs to go undercover, with one of them going in as a potential date for the suspect. 

Huang Zi Feng’s dates so far have all been male, tall, dark-haired and fit. Among the list there was a fireman, a gym trainer, a lawyer, a Taekwondo trainer, and the one that landed in the hospital days ago was a physical education teacher in high school. All of them were confident, looked dependable, and had beautiful, wide smiles that Huang Zi Feng was somehow attracted to.

As Shao Fei distributes the roles with Zhao Zi tasked with seducing the mark, that’s when things get complicated.

Everyone is just staring at him, something unspoken hanging in the air.

"What are you guys looking at?" Shao Fei frowns, pausing mid-way in his presentation.

"Uh... Boss," one of the rookies that joined just last month stammer. "I don't think the suspect's type is Zhao Zi Ge. You just kind of... described yourself."

Everyone ignores Zhao Zi’s indignant cries of ‘hey, I could be all of those things too!’ in favour of Shao Fei’s reaction to that.

“I’m sure more than one of us can fit the description,” Shao Fei begins as his eyes rove over the men seated around the long meeting table bench. “Zhao Zi-“

_Too cute._

Besides, Jack would probably murder him. They were on good terms nowadays and Shao Fei would almost call them friends, but he wasn’t sure if he could take Jack in a fight if the man got all pissed and started wielding his butterfly knife around again. Alright, so maybe not Zhao Zi, how about Jun Wei?

_Not athletic enough._

Moving on, perhaps one of the rookies, Yun Xian-

_With those nerdy, thick-rimmed glasses on? No way._

Then what about the other rookie, He Ke Qun?

_Too short. Way too short._

With every male member of the team eliminated except for himself, Shao Fei feels the dread and horror sink in, even as he accepts that he’s going to have to take one for the team this time.

Later, once everyone has left to prepare for the mission except for Zhao Zi, his best friend comes over with a curious look.

“Ah Fei,” Zhao Zi asks hesitantly, “Are you going to tell Tang Yi?”

“Are you crazy?! Over my dead body-“

Shao Fei begins, then freezes before he can finish his sentence. Tang Yi _cannot_ find out. The man is already jealous enough usually, if he finds out that Shao Fei has to seduce the suspect and who knows what else, the man would probably be so angry and also grab some of his now-reformed brothers to beat up the suspect.

As soon as he thinks about that, Shao Fei remembers too, that good boyfriends communicate, and they don’t hide huge secrets from each other. If Tang Yi finds out from someone else, how hurt and upset would he be that Shao Fei hid this from him?

“I’ll tell him after,” Shao Fei decides, nodding. “And maybe it’ll go well! I’ll be able to finish the mission and get him to sell me the drugs with minimal contact between him and I later.”

Zhao Zi looks skeptical at Shao Fei’s optimism. They saw the surveillance footage earlier. Huang Zi Feng is _very, very_ handsy. 

Mouth, hands, legs…. _everything._

Tang Yi is going to murder him, Shao Fei thinks.

———————————

It’s a wonder Shao Fei manages to go through with the mission at all and actually succeed with Tang Yi haunting his every thought. To be fair, Shao Fei actually almost manages to escape unscathed from Huang Zi Feng, but it only takes a second of him being distracted before the slimy bastard moves in and kisses him, tongue and all.

For the sake of the mission, Shao Fei stays still instead of recoiling from the man’s contact.

After, when they’ve arrested Huang Zi Feng and passed him over to Interpol, Shao Fei rushes home. It’s late when he finally parks the car in the garage of their house, and as he takes the stairs two at a time up to the bedroom, Shao Fei wonders how he’s going to look Tang Yi in the eye.

So he doesn’t. Luckily for him, Tang Yi is at the study desk on what looks to be an emergency work call, dressed in his pajamas and his hair still a little wet from his shower. Obviously distracted, the man only looks up for a second to shoot Shao Fei a smile that is still able to take his breath away after so many years. 

Shao Fei sneaks into the shower and scrubs himself clean, not forgetting to brush his teeth three times.

When he exits the bathroom half an hour later, Shao Fei is greeted with the sight of Tang Yi, settled in bed with a book, his call long finished.

Tang Yi who looks so perfect with his hair all fluffy and down at home, Tang Yi in that black-striped pajamas that Shao Fei loves, reading quietly as he waits for Shao Fei to join him in bed. Lucky for Shao Fei, Tang Yi doesn’t seem to have noticed anything wrong with him yet, and in a moment of weakness, he considers not telling Tang Yi about the case.

As soon as the thought comes, Shao Fei pushes it away. It’s only a matter of time before Tang Yi finds out. The reformed Xing Tian Meng gang leader still has eyes and ears on the ground, and Andy that stupid vixen is scarily good and thorough at gathering information. 

Moreover, Zhao Zi would probably have told Jack what went down earlier, and Jack, despite having quit his job as Tang Yi’s right-hand man long ago, still reports to him on occasion.

And frankly, Shao Fei loves and respects Tang Yi too much to hide this from him.

So he makes his way slowly to bed, a towel slung around his neck as he idly dries his hair, and sits down on his side of the bed. For a while, he just sits there quietly and Tang Yi doesn’t speak either. 

Gathering his courage, Shao fei turns around, bites at his lips and calls-

“Tang.”

Tang Yi looks up from his book, his eyes crinkling as he smiles, “How was work today?”

At that, Shao Fei is once again reminded of what he had to do earlier. His face crumples almost immediately.

“What’s wrong?” Tang Yi asks, his brows furrowing as he sees the look on Shao Fei’s face. He sets his book down. “Did something happen?”

And the story just comes tumbling out. Stammering and also shooting furtive looks at his boyfriend, Shao Fei explains how he had to kiss the suspect today, and he tried to avoid it as much as he could, and _oh my god please don’t be angry-_

Shao Fei is fully prepared to face Tang Yi’s wrath. He’s seen the man’s anger enough times over the years to know that Tang Yi is going to be pissed. After all, this was the man who pointed his own gun at Shao Fei in the car a while back, and also shoving him to the floor the other time with Hong Ye before Shao Fei realised that he loved Tang Yi.

Even after, when he revealed that Chen Wen Hao was Tang Yi’s father and Tang Yi pushed him away before driving off alone. While Tang Yi was in prison, and after he got out and they started living together for real, the bot of them had their fair share of fights, just as any couple would. 

Shao Fei is prepared to spend the night in the guest room. He’ll think of how to grovel his way back into Tang Yi’s good graces tomorrow. Seriously, this wasn’t even entirely his fault, he didn’t want to kiss the suspect either.

So deep he is in his thoughts that Shao Fei literally jolts when Tang Yi kisses him. He didn’t even see Tang Yi move so close to him, and startles when he feels the familiar press of lips to his, because he really doesn’t expect the warm response. 

He was already picturing a cold, lonely and miserable night without his boyfriend wrapped around him in sleep. Still, Shao Fei melts into it, especially when Tang Yi presses even closer, a warm hand caressing at his cheek, at the side of his face and over his skin, then deepening the kiss.

When they finally pull apart, Shao Fei frowns, confused.

“You’re not angry? I kissed him. I really did. I mean, I tried not to and it was for my job, but I still kissed him.”

Tang Yi nods and raises an eyebrow, then hums, “So you said.”

“You’re really not angry?”

Shao Fei asks again in disbelief. Is Tang Yi lulling him into a false sense of security for some reason? What’s going on? And if Tang Yi really doesn’t mind, if he really isn’t angry, then…

Shouldn’t Tang Yi _be_ angry? As his boyfriend, knowing that he kissed some other person, it’s only normal to be all jealous and angry, is it not? 

What does this even _mean_? Why isn’t Tang Yi jealous? 

An unpleasant memory surfaces. 

_A tall vixen in a see-through mesh shirt, locking lips with Tang Yi under the dim lights of a bar, a terrible melody played by the saxophone drifting through the air-_

Seeing Shao Fei’s frown and pout, Tang Yi can more or less guess what’s going through Shao Fei’s head. He feels a rush of absolute fondness for this idiot sitting in front of him, and Tang Yi knows he must definitely love this man, because how would he be so willing to put up with this dumbass otherwise?

“Ah Fei. You said it yourself, you had to… seduce your target as a part of your job. Am I really this petty in your eyes?”

“You are,” Shao Fei snorts, crossing his arms in front of his chest and looking away.

Tang Yi rolls his eyes, but continues anyway. “Did you want to kiss him?”

“No! Of course not!”

“You tried your best to avoid having to kiss him?”

“Yeah, definitely!”

“Are you dumping me for someone else?”

“What?!” Shao Fei exclaims, almost jumping to his feet if Tang Yi’s hand wasn’t wound so securely around his waist. “Of course not! How could you think- Of course I’m not dumping you for him! Who the hell is he?”

Tang Yi nods, and amusement shines in his eyes. “And you love me.”

“And I-” Shao Fei repeats, and when his mind finally processes what Tang Yi just said, his entire body just… slumps over, all the tension leaving him as he leans into Tang Yi’s hold properly. 

“And I do love you. The person I love is you. Only you,” he murmurs, the words both a declaration and a promise.

Tang Yi pulls Shao Fei closer, his chin resting on the top of Shao Fei’s head. He breathes out, enjoying the way Shao Fei fits just so naturally against him. It’s been more than three years since they got together, and every day Tang Yi thanks his lucky stars and Boss Tang who’s definitely watching over him, for sending Shao Fei to him.

(He thanks his mother too, and these days its easier to think about the woman who gave birth to him, but never got to know him, as his mother.)

“Are you an idiot?” Tang Yi huffs, almost in laughter. “This was what got you all tied up in knots? Ah Fei, you’re lucky I love you.”

He doesn’t doubt Shao Fei’s love for him. He cannot. The man waited for him while he sat in jail for a year and a half. If Shao Fei was the type to cheat on him, he would’ve walked away while Tang Yi was rotting in prison, but Shao Fei stayed.

Shao Fei stayed for him, visited him every week without fail and lit up those dark days with his bright smiles that were only for Tang Yi. It was sometimes blinding, just how much Tang Yi could see the love for him, all in Shao Fei’s eyes. 

If given a choice, he would choose to drown in those eyes forever.

His voice muffled against Tang Yi’s shirt, Shao Fei says, “I really thought you would be so angry. I was already prepared to sleep in the guest room tonight!”

“Well, I’m not. Although…”

As he trails off, humming in consideration, Shao Fei pulls away with wide eyes and stares at Tang Yi. “You said you weren’t angry!”

The corners of Tang Yi’s mouth curve into a smirk, and he replies, “I’m not. But you did kiss someone who’s not me. You have to make it up to me.”

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Shao Fei asks, “How?”

Tang Yi taps at his own lips. “You have to give me ten times the number of kisses you gave him.”

“That’s all?”

“Mmhmm,” Tang Yi makes a noise of assent. “Well, what are you waiting for?”

Shao Fei’s disbelieving look morphs into a bright, bright grin at that. 

_There you are,_ Tang Yi thinks fondly.

“You said it yourself! No takebacks!”

Before Tang Yi can reply to that, he finds himself with an armful of Shao Fei again as the man tackles him. The force of the hug causes Tang Yi to fall back, Shao Fei ending up on top of him. 

Shao Fei gives him a peck on the lips once, then pulls back. Kisses him again for the second time. Then a third, and a fourth, and-

-and they lose count after that.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. So three years is way too long for TY to be in jail so NOPE I went with one and a half years instead, and he's been out for about a year when this fic happens.  
2\. Jack is a food truck chef but because he's in so many locations following Zhao Zi around and he's obviously still got his contacts and all, Jack is super good at collecting information and gossip, and him and TY have this grudging friendship thing going on so he still passes TY what he thinks is relevant info to him.


End file.
